


Season by Season

by Cherrypie62666



Series: Day by Day series [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Collection of one shots, Dorks in Love, M/M, Pre The Trials Of Apollo, post blood of olympus, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie62666/pseuds/Cherrypie62666
Summary: A collection of one-shots that all sequel the fic Day by Day, while still being alright to read stand-alone. All cleaned up, minor to major additions, some new content.Updates frequently.





	1. The one with the doctor's note (Summer)

**Author's Note:**

> You may be asking yourself 'Sarah, why are you doing this when you currently have like 8 fics you refuse to update?' (if you didn't know my name, now you do.)  
> Good question, and I do not really have a good answer.  
> I have always meant to do this with these, much like I did to my requested works.  
> I got sucked into a brand new area of AU writing and left my very first project on the back burner for months, and now I've come to right past wrongs and find new ways to procrastinate while still feeling like I am accomplishing something. ^^  
> I am going to be slowly putting these babies in seasonal order, though not in chronological order, which will be quite evident immediately, seeing as how this first one happens almost dead last in Summer.  
> This is because I wanted to potentially add to each season, should the need or desire ever arise.  
> If you want to find the other one shots, just click the series tag and go read them all. If you prefer to wait for the updated versions, that's cool, too. I will be removing them as I go. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only minor differences.

It was the third of September, and already, most of the campers had left for the brand-new school year.

Jason and Piper had gone off to New Rome to start the building of a few new shrines on that side of the coast, having already started campers on the construction of three “to be filled” ones at Camp Half-Blood, each with their own individual and entirely different nuances.

Percy and Annabeth had just left the day before for their senior year of high school in New York, promising to visit on the occasional weekend here and there, so long as it didn’t interfere with their studies.  (Annabeth’s words coming from Percy’s mouth was undeniably hilarious to witness as he winced and choked them out.)

And no one had seen or heard anything from Leo since Nico found that stupid scroll, the same one he now kept inside his pocket; only to pull out every now and again and glare daggers at.

It was good for his health, his doctor told him so.

***

Nico sat down to lunch, alone at the ever-empty Hades table, and waited for the signal. The rest of the remaining year-round campers ate on in total unsuspecting indifference, save for a few scattered here and there, all trying their hardest to appear nonchalant.

Lou Ellen of the Hecate table gave him a thumbs up, and he proceeded to slump over in his seat, letting out a loud and wailing moan.

All eyes turned to him as his powers slipped outward, causing huge fissures to form all around them. Most of the campers screamed and ran away; though, for some reason, the Apollo, Hermes, and Hecate tables only looked on in mild concern, shouting out the occasional “oh no, not the zombies, help.”  
  
Chiron pinched the bridge of his nose and stamped his front feet. In full centaur mode, his horses tail swished angrily back and forth, like it was itching to smack the lot of them.

Will Solace came over and sat down next to Nico, giving him a reassuring pat on the back. Almost instantly, the fissures closed, Nico’s body visibly relaxing as he leaned into the other boy’s side and hummed in soft contentment, eyes slipping shut.

Chiron shot the two a withering look but otherwise allowed them to finish their meals undisturbed.  
  
For the next week, during every single meal, the exact same thing occurred. The second Nico was alone for more than five minutes his powers went on the fritz, only to be soothed back inside once one or more of his friends came to join him at the empty table.

The centaur would shake his head in annoyance whenever it happened, but otherwise leave them alone, grumbling under his breath about abuse of power for personal gain.

Will and Nico didn’t fret, however, because soon, Nico was due for a checkup to diagnose his strange new ‘illness.’

* * *

 

A few days later, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace came sauntering up at the start of lunch. The smaller boy clasped a small note in one hand, moaning dramatically and swaying on his feet.

The centaur frowned at the two campers, twitching his tail as he waited for whatever terrible excuse they had come up with to start.

Shoving the paper at Chiron, Nico swayed precariously once more, forcing Will to grasp him by the shoulders, looking grim. “Oh, I don’t feel so good,” Nico moaned, hyperventilating for effect.

Chiron held the note up and read.

‘Nico di Angelo has been diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder and depression, bordering on the psychosis, causing his powers to act out, thus upsetting all hopes for peace. He is to refrain from being more than ten feet from Will Solace at all times, and must never eat alone at any meal; thus must sit at another, fully occupied table, indefinitely. Doctor’s orders, no exceptions. Signed, the doctor, William Solace.’

Chiron finally glanced at the two boys and cocked a brow. “Did you think this would work?” he asked, hiding his amusement.

They shared a quick look before Will smirked. “It’s quite a troubling illness, Sir. And I know almost everyone will agree that the disruptions are terrifying and need stop immediately. It is my expert opinion that this is the only, feasible solution; short of kicking Mr. di Angelo out of the camp permanently. And we definitely do not want that, it would be bad for his health.”

Nico nodded in agreement then wailed some more, causing another fissure to open a few feet away.  
  
“And I suppose you think I’ll just let this slide?” Chiron asked, motioning toward the hole in the ground, where a skeleton was starting to climb its way out.  
  
“You see,” Will gasped, blue eyes going wide with shock. “Even just thinking about it makes it happen now. Nico, it’s okay. I’m here, you’re safe.”

Nico leaned on Will and the skeleton broke into a pile of bones just as the hole disappeared with a loud rumble. “Will? Is that you? Everything is so dark…” he murmured, closing his eyes.

Chiron sighed and handed the note back to Will. “Carry on you two. No more disturbances or I’m revoking this… ah… special privilege immediately. Understood?” Both boys stood straight and flashed him an appreciative grin.  
  
“Completely,” Nico hummed happily.  
  
“You can count on us.” Will murmured, and the two raced off, giddily.

He sighed again and raked a hand down his face. “Just what have I gotten myself into?”

* * *

 

“So, did he buy it?” Cecil asked, falling in stride with them as they passed the Hermes cabin.  
  
“Not a chance,” Will laughed, slipping an arm around Nico, causing the boy to flush. “But he knows how to pick his battles, so it definitely worked out in our favor.” He kissed Nico on the cheek, and Nico frowned, wiping the mark away.  
  
“What have I told you about PDA, Solace?” He grumbled, elbowing his boyfriend gently in the side.  It was mostly for show, as deep down it still gave him massive butterflies to be touched so affectionately.  
  
Will beamed at him in response, the light of his smile brighter than the sun.  “Only on Tuesdays and Holidays,” he asked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“You’re such a dork,” Nico sighed, flicking Will lightly on the nose.  
  
“Yes, but I’m your dork, so it’s okay,” Will grinned again.  
  
Cecil moaned loudly. “Get a room, you two,” he shouted, plugging his ears in a futile attempt to block out their nauseating commentary.

"Hm, that does sound like a good idea. What do you say, Nico?"  Will cocked an eyebrow at the other boy, making him splutter and choke.  If his face wasn't red before, it was now.

Cecil grimaced, trying to shove his fingers even deeper into his ears. "Gross. You two will be the death of me," he mumbled, veering off to go find Lou. At least she wasn't so... yuck.  
  
They watched him go, satisfied looks on both of their faces.  Biting his lip, Will turned to him shyly. “Shall we,” he asked with a soft smile before bending down to give Nico a soft, sensual kiss on the lips.  

Nico hummed in contentment then nodded. “Let’s,” he murmured, grabbing Will’s hand and dragging him back to the very empty Hades cabin. All in all, it was a good week.


	2. The one with the Disney movies (Summer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is astounded that Nico doesn't catch his references to classic movies. Classic for him, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got 800 words added to it. Some extra dialogue, though mostly just cleaned up the flow and changed the reactions a bit. ^^

Will and Nico sat alone at the Hades table, chatting quietly as they ate their breakfast. Ever since the two had become public with their relationship, the other campers had tried their best to give them a bit more privacy whenever they could, which resulted in many shared meals with little disruption.

Nico was pleased with these newest developments as most of the time it was difficult to find a little peace amidst the chaos of people always surrounding the two of them.  Not that he didn’t enjoy the other camper’s company, he just preferred keeping Will all to himself whenever he could.

“And Kayla convinced everyone to hum _Kiss the Girl_ anytime you walked into the infirmary. I thought I was going to implode from embarrassment.”

Nico stopped mid bite to glance over at Will’s expectant face, a slight frown creasing his brow as he thought hard about the reference he clearly didn’t get. Chewing thoroughly, he shook his head.  “I don’t get it.”  
  
“You know, like from The Little Mermaid?” Will gave him a pitifully hopeful look, as if that might jog his poor memory.  It wouldn’t, but it was a cute face, so he didn’t mention it.  
  
Nico quirked a brow instead. “Like the fish people,” he asked, taking another bite of delicious buttery bread.  
  
“Like the Disney movie, you dork,” Will patted his shoulder gently and smiled fondly.  
  
Nico worried a lip between his teeth. “Remind me again which one that is…”

“The mermaid falls in love with a human and trades her voice for legs so she can be with him.”

An inkling of recognition shot through him, an old dusty book his mama liked to read before bedtime. “Oh yeah, and then she turned to sea foam when he married someone else and she refused to kill him to get her fin back.”

Will’s blue eyes widened in shock. “What? No! And then they lived happily ever after!”

Nico frowned again, narrowing his eyes. “Are you sure we’re talking about the same story? I seem to recall it having a very unfortunate ending.”

“Prince Eric would never treat Ariel so horribly,” Will sniffed, pushing his eggs around his plate with a forlorn look on his pretty face.

Nico sighed. His boyfriend was ridiculous. “Now I’m positive we’re talking about different things. I don’t think they had names. You’re referring to the tale by Hans Christian Andersen, right?”

It was Will’s turn to give him a strange look, eyebrows knit together in confusion.  “No? I mean, maybe I heard that he wrote it originally, but I’m talking about the animated movie with songs and a happy ending. With the grumpy crab and the scared fish best friend.”

Nico laughed outright, hand flying up to cover the sound. “That’s absurd,” he hummed after he’d composed himself, the hints of a smile still tugging softly at his lips. “Nope, I’ve never seen it. I think the original sounds like the better version.”

Will gasped in shock, clutching at his chest dramatically. “First of all, that’s depressing, how could you think a tragic ending is better than a happy one?”

“Maybe because… it’s more realistic than signing fish,” he asked incredulously.

Will waved his hand dismissively.  “Secondly, you don’t know anything, so I’ll forgive you for your mistaken idea that you’re correct here. Everyone knows a happy ending is the way to go.”

“Whatever you say, Sunshine.”

Nico returned his focus to his now cold bacon, taking a hearty bite as the rich flavor washed over his tongue.  Will continued to stab little pieces of egg onto his fork for the next few minutes, but never once brought them up to his mouth to actually consume them.  
  
“I can’t believe you never saw it,” Will murmured after a moment, causing the other to heave a sigh.  
  
“I can’t believe you don’t remember I was born in the thirties. In Italy,” Nico muttered back, bringing his cup of coffee up to his lips. Great, even that was cold now.  
  
Propping an elbow up on the table, Will’s cheek came to rest on his curled fist. “So, you’ve never seen anything Disney, then?”  
  
Thinking hard, he shrugged. “Maybe that one short with the rabbit. And the princess who shouldn’t have trusted the old witch and her suspicious apple.”  
  
“Do you mean Mickey Mouse? Cause he’s a mouse, not a rabbit,” Will said, looking at him like he was hopeless.

Nico glared back and huffed. “I think I can tell the difference between a mouse and rabbit, Solace. And no, his name was Oswald, not Mickey. I can’t help it if you’re too young to know who that is.” He finished his remaining breakfast with a frown on his face.  
  
Will sat quietly for a beat before he pushed his plate away with a distraught sigh. “I think it’s time I introduced you to this century, you poor, neglected thing. Come on, I have a plan.” Rising from his seat, he offered down his hand.

Nico wondered briefly what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

The television was ancient, with a bunch of weird knobs on the side to change the channel, volume, and power it on or off. At least, to Will it was ancient. To Nico, it was a lot bigger than the ones he remembered from his childhood, and only slightly different from the flat television in the big house. Not that he told Will that, he just nodded sympathetically and agreed it would serve its purpose.

  
The other strange thing was the VCR thing Will kept apologizing for. He said the movies were really old, but they looked a lot more logical than the thin little disks he normally saw. You could even stop the VHS at any time, and it would keep your place forever, never changing. Manual rewinding sounded painful, but he supposed not everything could be perfect.  
  
They watched various movies over the next few days. His least favorite was Hercules, mostly for the terrible portrayal of his father, and the plot, storyline, misrepresentation, and everything about it. He was disappointed when Will informed him he wasn’t allowed to abuse his power just to send the terrible thing straight into the depths of Tartarus. Perhaps when no one was looking, he’d do it regardless.  
  
When Will finally pointed out the song he was referring to from the mermaid movie, rewinding it three times so they could listen to it again and again, his face grew hot and his heart rate picked up speed. He was quite glad he never caught the reference beforehand, or he would have died from embarrassment, or else left the camp and never returned.

Will agreed it was probably for the best.

* * *

Two weeks later, the movie marathon was finishing its last stop on the road to Nico Enlightenment. They hadn’t gone through every movie ever made, mostly just the ones Will and the others said were the best, which was still quite a few, in the end.

His all-time favorite, though, was Aladdin. It had the best songs, best story, and didn’t make him want to pluck his eyes out from boredom or embarrassment. He could relate to the street rat, was glad the old dude didn’t take over the kingdom permanently, and found himself pleased that the genie was finally freed over the boy getting to become a prince.

Not only that, but Will was the quietest he’d been during the entire endeavor, which helped push the movie from pretty good to worth giving it a second watch.  Anytime a movie had an overly mushy part, Will would coo at the screen and cling to his arm. It was cute, in an annoying kind of way. Thankfully, Aladdin was lacking in mush.

The credits rolled and Will turned to him expectantly. “Well,” he asked, looking rather pleased with himself.  
  
“That one was better. Probably the best of the bunch,” Nico relented, causing Will to frown.  
  
“You didn’t even like Tangled? She had magic sun healing powers… like me!”  
  
Glancing sidelong at the other, a devious smile pulled at his lips. “I knew there was a reason I didn’t like that girl,” he teased.  
  
Will gasped, hand flying up to his chest. “But… you like me, and I have magic sun healing powers!”

Nodding solemnly, he feigned distress. “I know, I question my sanity on a daily basis.” Will slapped him on the arm and he smirked.  
  
“Yet you like Aladdin… with the annoying genie and loud monkey and rude princess.” Will’s brow creased slightly in thought before he snapped his figures. “Oh, I get it, it’s because they’re all sarcastic and in denial, just like you.”  
  
“I do identify a little bit,” Nico mused, pulling idly at a piece of loose thread in his black jeans, the picture of nonchalance.

Will shot him a skeptical look, lips pursing slightly. “…Why? And if you turn this into an orphan, no one loves me, living on the streets thing; I’m going to be angry with you, di Angelo.”

Nico glanced up with a cheeky smile, eyes dancing mischievously.

“What,” Will asked, blue eyes narrowed in apprehension.  
  
“It’s more of a… shadow travel thing…” Nico acquiesced, pivoting his body so they were sitting more or less face to face.  
  
Will tilted his head in confusion. “I don’t get it…” The smile Nico gave him caused a light flush to paint his cheeks.

“Because, Sunshine," he purred, leaning slightly closer and dropping his voice. "I could show you the world…”

Will groaned in realization. “Don’t even start-“

Nico cut him off by taking his hand and looking deeply into his eyes. “Shining, shimmering, splendid.”  
  
“Nico,” he warned, trying to pull his hand away. Nico’s grip was stronger.  
  
“Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?”  
  
“I swear Nico, I will kill you-“  
  
“But _Will_ ,” he whined, earning an eye roll in response. “I could open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder.”

Will glared at him, lower lip turning outward in a pout. “What if I don’t wanna,” he grumped.  
  
“Over, sideways, and under on a shadow travel ride. A whole new world," he finished, batting his eyelashes innocently. Will flicked him on the forehead with his free hand, causing him to chuckle. “You set yourself up for that one, Sunshine,” he murmured, snuggling up to Will’s side.

Will wrapped an arm around him and hummed. “You know this means war, right?” Nico looked up at him warily, and Will poked his cheek. “I’m going to get the whole cabin to sing At Last I’ve Seen The Light every time they see you. It’s only fair.”

It was Nico's turn to groan, causing Will to smile brightly. “I take it all back, I’m not showing you anything. You can just miss out on all the wonders, now.”

Bending down, Will planted a soft peck on his nose. “You’re not getting away with it, I insist on retaliation. I have a reputation to uphold.”  
  
“What? Biggest dork ever,” Nico asked dryly.

Will hummed in amusement, pulling Nico ever closer, eyes sparkling with a myriad of soft emotions. “At least I’m your dork,” he purred, nuzzling against the other boy lovingly.

Nico gave in to the impromptu snuggling session without much of a fight, enjoying the way their bodies melded together like they were meant for each other. Afterward, he spent the next few weeks being assaulted by various Disney songs wherever he went, rolling his eyes whenever they became particularly horrid.

He’d get Will back sooner or later.


End file.
